


You Talk Funny

by jacquelee



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Monica and Carol have a talk about colloquialisms.





	You Talk Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "Will you share that with me?"

There was a small window of quiet, before their mission was starting, before they would be trying their best to help an entire race survive. Everyone was tense but they still kept up with a kind of normal. Or what seemed to be normal for them. For Carol, she had no idea what to do here. 

Inactivity had never been her strong suit, from what she had learned from Maria apparently not even before. So she just prowled around the house, patrolling outside even if Fury and Talos assured her that everything was safe. 

When she came back into the kitchen, only Monica was sitting at the table, eating a sandwich, with another one still on the plate. Not really knowing how to start a conversation, Carol nodded towards the plate.

"Will you share that with me?"

Monica looked at her funny for a moment but then nodded and nudged the plate into her direction. She picked up the sandwich and started picking at it, not really being hungry, but being curious about the food, as she was about everything from her former life.

"You talk funny."

That was not something she had expected, but then, she didn't really know what to expect from Monica, they hadn't talked particularly much and she only remembered flashes of a little girl, nothing substantial that would help her in an actual prolonged interaction.

"What do you mean?"

Apparently Monica was aware of this too, rolling her eyes at Carol and looking at her pointedly.

"Nobody says things like 'will you share this with me'. You say 'can I have some' or 'gimme please' or, you know, you don't actually say anything, you just take some."

Carol frowned.

"That does not sound very polite."

Monica rolled her eyes again.

"We're a family. Nobody cares about being polite. You wanna have something, you take it, if I don't like it, I'm gonna do this."

With that, she very lightly slapped Carol's hand, in a way that she didn't even feel particularly but that was clear in its meaning. Not that it actually did much to clear up her confusion, but she played along.

"So, if you were to take something of mine, I would…"

Not continuing with words but with actions, Carol raised one hand, activated her powers and directed them towards Monica's arm, very very lightly, putting much more emphasis on the light show than actually zapping her.

But apparently it had been effective, because Monica grinned widely. 

"Exactly! See, now you get it!"

Carol smiled, inexplicably proud of herself, nibbling at her sandwich.

"I guess I do."


End file.
